Race with the Witch
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: Mick and Joy's first date! But what if Mick said something that made Joy crumble to a million pieces? Will Moy survive, or will it crumble down as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is my first fanfic, so please if you can don't give any burning comments. This idea is not purely mine, half of it was gotten from stuckbeingrachel's House of Couples – Racing. When Mick and Joy ****were racing. I decided to develop it into a one-shot. I love Moy, even though they're a canon couple. So, without further ado, I present**** Race with the Witch!**

* * *

Joy was reading when Mick came to her room. "Hey Joy, wanna have a race at the field?" "Sure Mick, what time?" "In about 30 minutes?" "Sure… besides, I have nothing to do anyway.. Patty's out with Eddie to who knows where and Mara's at the library. Nina's having a date with Fabian. And Amber, I don't what to do with her" " Alright Joy, see you later" Mick kissed her cheek and left the room. Joy was practically squealing. _Our first date, _thought night's memories came flowing back to her.

_Flashback_

_Joy was at the couch, alone. Everyone was having fun at the end-of-exhibition party. She felt left out. Out of nowhere, Mick came and sat beside her._

"_Having hard times?" Mick asked. "Yeah, actually not really. I don't know, it's unclear, but at least I'm back to my cheerful self" Joy replied. Mick asked, " Say Joy, if I said that I wanted you to be my girlfriend, would you say yes?" "Why'd you ask that?" Joy was literally confused. " 'Coz I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you say yes?" Joy was squealing, "YES!" She then hugged Mick, which he gladly returned. "Thanks Joy, now would you like to dance?" "Sure, I would love to." Joy and Mick danced the night away._

_End of Flashback._

Joy's POV

YAY! Our first date! What should I wear? What should I do to my hair? Oh no, I'm going to have to ask Amber. I hope she doesn't go overboard. I ran out to my room and went to Amber's room. I knocked and Amber opened the door. " Can I help you, Joy?" Amber haven't accepted the fact completely that I was trying very hard to be nice. " Yeah, fashion crisis. You see-" "OMA? Are you going on a date?" "How did you know?" "Who's the lucky guy? Let me guess, Mick?" " Yes, it's Mick..." "YAY! Moy happened! So, anyway, where are you guys going?" "Running at the school field" " Typical Mick, alright Joy, come in! We have 2 hours to prepare right away!" "Amber, I beg you, don't go overboard!" " I promise, Joy!"

Amber began her fashion magic. In a half an hour, I was ready. My hair was tied into a high ponytail, and I was wearing a blue cropped t-shirt, red tank top, black shorts, and white Converse canvas shoes.

I thanked Amber and hugged her. "Thanks Amber!" "Anytime Joy! Also, if you need advice on Mick, come to me anytime!" "Alright!"

When I came down, Mick was waiting down the stairs. We linked arms and left the House.

Mick's POV

I swear, when Joy linked arms with me, sparks flew everywhere. Maybe's she the one. Amber and Mara were great, but I never felt like this. Maybe we're meant to be. Look, I'm being cheesy.

After a good 15 minute walk, we arrived at the field. Lucky us, the field was empty. Maybe the football players were worn out from yesterday. At least, it gave me and Joy the chance to own the field to ourselves for the day.

3rd person POV

Joy and Mick put their drinking bottles down beside the field and began to run. Joy was at the inner track while Mick was at the outer track. Joy shouted, " 3, 2, 1, GO!" And they ran off. Joy reached the finish line first since she was in the inner track.

Mick shouted jokingly, "You cheated! You…were…on…the…inner…track" trying his best to talk while gasping for air. "Fabian..was..right Joy… you..are…a…total…witch".

Joy froze at the word. "I'm sorry, I was just…." She ran off back to the House.

Mick's POV

Oh no, what have I done? I was only joking. So I chased after her to the House. At her room, I heard quiet sobbing and Amber trying to comfort her.

Joy's POV

I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it, but I was blinded. He's a player, Mick would never fall for me. I'm just an average girl who blends in the background. Apparently Amber heard me slam the door, and soon tried to comfort me.

Amber said, " Joy, it's okay. He doesn't deserve you, you'll find someone better, alright?" " I really thought he loved me, I guess I was wrong" I heard a knock at the door, and Mick came in. "Ambs, can you leave me and Joy for a while? Please?" "Why would I?"Amber throws back the question. "No Amber, it's fine. Mick and I need to talk anyways." "Fine, but if he hurts you, call me alright?"

Amber left the room. Before I could say anything, Mick already spoke first. " Look Joy, I'm sorry, I was joking, just trying to lighten the mood you know. I forgot that _the_ word meant a bit too much to you" emphasizing the word _the_ knowing what the word was.

"I know Mick, but… the word was just too depressing. It hold too much memories that I wish to throw away. All those words, meant too much." I said, a tear slowly running down my cheek.

Mick comforted me, " Joy, it's okay. I shouldn't have said that. And hey, if you were a witch, you would be the prettiest witch yet." He put me on his lap, and wiped away my tear. I felt better, he knows how to lighten the mood.

"You're so cheesy Mick" And with that, he kissed me. .Ever.

* * *

**I don't know. I thought it was nice. Need advises and critics. Need help, give me ideas to make other fanfics, alright? Thanks for reading. Hope I could write another one, a better one maybe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I forgot to give the Polyvore website for Joy's sports outfit. So here we go! If you wanna check out other looks for my Polyvore sets, look at evania-michelle.**

**Joy's sports outfit : ** cgi/set?id=59884785

**Sorry if the looks are not really that good. You guys can consider me as a newbie. **

**And don't forget to check out the look alright!**


End file.
